The present invention relates to nutcrackers which may be housed in different types of figures.
There are a number of different types of nutcrackers which have been proposed in the art. Generally, they are divided between what may be termed manually operated nutcrackers and automatic types.
In the automatic nutcracking apparatuses, normally the apparatus is actuated by means of a switch which is operative only when various safety shields and the like are in place. Although such devices are known, it has been suggested that difficulty has been experienced in quickly and simply adjusting the apparatus to accommodate various sizes and shapes of nut. In addition, there is always the danger to the operator or people surrounding the device in the projection of portions of the shell of the nut during the cracking process.
Manually operated nutcrackers are also known. However, many of them are relatively complicated devices which are not readily adjustable and adaptable for different sizes and types of nut.